Civil War Scars
by LinkinParkTheKillersFan
Summary: A fun day at the beach, a simple question, and a some suprising news about America. Rating because Romano loves to insult people. One-shot.


**Well, I've had this idea in my head for a couple days and it wouldn't let me skip over it. **

**Yes, it is humor and only humor. You'll see why. I really don't think that it's hurt/comfort or angst, just because.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'!**

**A quick word: PAAAAAASSSSSTTTTAAAAA!**

* * *

The Florida sun shined down onto the group at the beach. All, well... besides one or two people, were enjoying themselves. Well, _countries_ at the beach. Why were they not working at the moment?

Let's just say, America knows when people need a break.

See, at the G8 meeting the day before yesterday, everything was extremely tense. Everyone looked tired and in desperate need of some sun, so America had invited them, as well as a few (Lots) more people, to join him at a empty Florida beach. Yup, _empty._

He has his sources. No questions.

At the moment, it was eleven o'clock and nice. Italy has just goaded Romano into chasing him in the shallows and cursing loudly. Germany was trying to keep Romano from killing his brother. Trying. Spain watched on as he reminisced about the time when Romano was a child and Mexico just swam a little ways out. Russia was being... well... Russia off under an umbrella while Belarus began creeping up on him.

China was talking with Japan about food as they sat on a beach towel underneath a large umbrella. France was bugging England down the beach. Canada sat at the water's edge, letting the little waves roll over his feet, and watched as his brother... well, be childish. At the moment, America was poking a crab.

Getting bored with the red creature, the nation stood up, his American Flag trunks still dripping from swimming ealier. That's when Canada noticed something. "Brother, what's that scar?" America looked down at his body, which was covered in scars. He pointed to the one on his heart.

"Oh, this one's from the War of 18-" He began, confused. Canada already knew about that one, he and England _caused_ it.

"No, the on on your stomach."

"Oh, this one!" He said, loudly, pointing to the horizontal scar circling his torso. Spain peeked over to see what he was yelling about and decided to listen to the brother's conversation.

"Yes, that one! When'd you get it." Canada said, slightly annoyed.

America laughed, suprising Canada. "Well- Oof!" He was cut off by Italy crashing into him getting knocked down to the ground.

"Ve~ What are you talking about?" He asked, loudly. Romano tripping over Italy's feet and landing on him, Germany walked over and pulled the two off of America.

The fun-loving nation stood up and laughed whole-heartedly. "Canada was just asking about this scar!" He pointed to his belly.

"Ve~ Where did you get it?" Italy asked, curiosly.

"A battle scar, da?" A voice said, making Canada jump. He turned to see Russia smiling creepily behind him.

Mexico noticed the nations surrounding America and began to swim over, she wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Probably one the bastard got fighting in a war like he does!" Romano yelled, jumping into the conversation.

"No, it-"

"I hope it wasn't my fault!" Mexico called, worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry-"

"THE AWESOME ME IS HERE!" Prussia called, running over. "What are you talking about?"

"We're asking America about the scar on his stomach!" By this time, most of the nations had surrounded the poor country.

America snapped. "If you wannna know so badly, sit down and quit interrupting me!" The nations listened, slightly scared. Russia smiled.

"Well?" Romano said, miffed about being told what to do.

"Well, I'm both suprised and and insulted that you don't know." America started, his stupid grin making it's way back on his face. "Remember my Civil war?" The nations nodded. "Well, this is the scar that represents the war. It's deep because I was being cut in half as the Confederacy tried to make cut away from the union and since it was the most bloodiest war in my history." His smile show shining brightly on his face now, his eyes were closed.

"Why are you smiling, bastard?" Romano asked.

America's eye twitched and he opened them, his smile leaving his face. "Just remembering the joy of the time."

"The _joy_ of having your people kill eachother?" Japan looked at him incredulously.

"Well, at the time I didn't realize it." America said, a thoughtful look on his face. "I was going insane."

"You've always been insane, you git!" England snapped.

"Not before the Civil war, no." America said back. "For one, I was waiting for my end, because if the Confederacy completely split away, I would've been sliced in half. You would've had two new people in my place." He pointed to the scar. "For two, the Confederacy was still apart of America so, as it tried to split away, I was going insane as the views of both sides came into focus. Had to go into therapy for about two years after that. I'm still suffering form it."

"So, you're mentaly disabled, Amerique?" France asked, confused.

"Yup!" The fun-loving nation smiled largely.

"I don't believe you, bastard!" Romano said, crossing his arms.

America started walking away. "Then you explain dropping the bombs onto the Japanese cities?" The asian nation stiffened. "Or McDonalds coming into the picture? Or how about my eating disorder?" The nation stopped yelling back and continued to walk away.

Romano just turned away. "You've always been an idiot, though."

* * *

**What'd ya think? Not my best work in my opinion...**

**ANY FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO MAKE PASTA!**

**Read and Review~**

**~Link out~**


End file.
